duspuriafandomcom-20200214-history
Rekk
Rekk Rekk the ogre never knew who his parents were. His earliest memories are of being imprisoned by The Fel Tribe of orcs deep within the mountains of the Kazak Islands . At an early age he was forced to participate in bare knuckle fights as entertainment for the orcs. Part of what keeps the peace between the war-like tribes are the “sanctioned” organized fights between them often pitting creatures and other captured humanoids to fight where the orcs place bets. One of the few rules of these fights are no weapons as the orcs prefer the fights to be longer and more brutal as opposed to someone getting lucky with a weapon dealing a quick death to his opponent. Not once was a shred of kindness given to Rekk. On nights when he fought well they give him the only reward he's ever known, a tankard of wine made from edible roots that grow in the mountains. On nights when he fought poorly they only offer horrible beatings that last for hours for the shame he brought on the tribe. Rekk soon grew a taste for this cheaply made wine and vowed to himself he'd do whatever it takes to win his fights to earn this precious prize. He spent every waking moment in training for his fights. Even when he was drunk he was training. He developed his own style of meditation and inner focus to block the pain from the beatings, the only true pain he knew at this point then was going for periods of time without his cherished wine. Years pass and this cycle continues: training, fighting, drinking, training, fighting, beatings. One fateful night they arranged for him to face three opponents at once, the odds against him. He was expected to die that night as the Fel tribe owed a debt to the opposing tribe in some arrangement to make sure the odds were stacked against Rekk. To everyone's surprise he defeated his three opponents, but barely. Bruised and battered he was taken back to his cell where he was expecting his coveted reward, the sour mind-numbing wine. When the orcs with the beating sticks entered his cell instead of someone throwing in a wine skin he knew something was terribly wrong. For the first time in his life he questioned his life, his position in things, and for the first time he confronts his captors and asks “Where is the drink?” “Right here!” an orc replies and begins to swallow it down in front of Rekk. They broke the rule. Something snapped within him. He grabbed the first orc in his cell by the head encapsulating it within his large fist and began to squeeze while delivering a fatal punch to a second slamming his nose deep within his skull at the same time squeezing the other's skull till it caved in from the pressure killing him. The 3rd orc with the wineskin dropped it and ran. Rekk grabbed the wine, drank it down, and left the mountains never looking back. He was not pursued, perhaps out of fear, or just total apathy. Rekk didn't care regardless of the reason. Rekk now lives for only one thing: To obtain wine. He drinks to kill the pain he can't seem to place. All he knows it offers comfort and solace where nothing else in the world has. He cares nothing for the rules, customs, laws, of any people. He only knows his own personal sense of morality and justice. Rekk does not make friends easily nor does he trust anyone, however if someone were to gain the status of friends with Rekk he can be counted on to be loyal and sacrificing to them (unless it gets in the way of acquiring wine). Rekk can especially be angered by anyone harming another that is completely defenseless. Such as the time he encountered 2 guards poking a beggar woman in an alley with the blunt end of their spears. They had made a game of it. The game ended with their death as Rekk beat them both with his fists till they were a pile of pulp. The beggar woman ran, he didn't care however. He stopped her pain. As he now looks to stop his own by finding another wineskin to purchase, or steal.